col_2fandomcom-20200216-history
Rings
are a very valuable resource in the game. They are used to upgrade Active Skills, Evolution, and Enlightenment, and can additionally be used to purchase certain heroes from The Shop and various levels of Bastion Research. Obtaining Rings Rings can be gained through: * Lucky Spin. * The Shop bought with Jewels. * Solo Campaign from Rewards Chests. * Campaign Clash from Treasure Chests. * Mystic Shop with Gold or Jewels. * Arena various rank rewards. * Guild Quests * Quests * Events * The Cat's Meow a base amount of 50 with a semi random multiplier of 1-5x in exchage for Mugs. And a much better multiplier of 2-20x for 50 jewels per roll, but on average the multiplier is something slightly less than 5x. There is also a Trevi Fountain Blessing which increases the base amount of rings won by 10 so it is advisable to save mugs until you get that blessing. * Coliseum * Battle Square Chests and Battle Mall * A Guild United Getting Rings with Jewels Currently the cheapest method of trading Jewels for rings is in The Cat's Meow. The first few rolls are clearly better than Lucky Spin, but it is unclear whether the 200 Jewel rolls are better. It does appear however that this is the case and this is the new premier, I am currently conducting testing. Based on my preliminary results paying 50 Jewels for a roll averages .208 jewels per ring, 100 is .417 jewels per ring, 150 is .625 jewels per ring, and 200 is .833 jewels per ring. If this math holds up that makes The Cat's Meow better than Lucky Spin even at 200 Jewels per roll, while Mega Lucky Spin edges it out just slightly. Also of note buying a Hero Treaty increases The Cat's Meow rewards by 50%. For Lucky Spin, you pay around 1.09 jewels for each ring ''on average'' (refers to Lucky Spin for calculations). Also keep an eye out for the Mega Lucky Spin event whereby the average cost drops to .72 Jewels per ring in Lucky Spin. Mystic Shop sells Rings at 200 jewels for 100 rings, or 2 jewels per ring. Buying rings in shop cost 1000 jewels for 400 rings, which is 2.5 jewels for a ring. Spending Rings Rings are mainly spent on upgrading a hero's Hero Skill. Below is a chart showing the amount of rings spent to upgrade each rank of a heroes active skill and the cumulative amount of rings spent to get a skill from level 1 to that point. * Requires Enlightenment Tips * It'd be wise to save up on jewels and spend them in The Cat's Meow when there are multiple Spend Events running. * One of the most significant free sources of rings is the Arena. An average player can get 200(Page), 200(Gladiator), 800(Champion) rings each season, which is not hard to achieve if you use all your chances every day. With a good lineup of Heroes and some smart play it is easy to achieve 1500(Master) or possibly even 2000(Emperor) and 5000(Diety)! *It is generally not advisable to spend rings on upgrading the skill of any Hero other than Epic heroes, with the exception of Pyro Pete, and Shining Wizard. The reason for this is that all non Epic heroes will eventually be replaced by the more powerful Epic heroes, and the skill upgrade on them will be wasted as it cannot be transferred. The two aforementioned Rare heroes are exceptions because their Aid Skills are quite good and an essential piece of Battle Royale Wizard/Sharpshooter strats. Check out their individual pages for more info. Category:Resources